Make a Heaven of Hell
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Viñeta "Apunta a la Luna, y si fallas al menos estarás entre las estrellas". Cuando sus labios se unían, Draco se sentía culpable. Pero también sentía que después de todo, los secretos tenían algo de bueno. Porque por ahora él tenía tres...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del sexto y séptimo libro.

**Notas de la autora: **Una idea que me vino en periodos de depresión. No quedó como quería pero tenía que quitármelo de la cabeza. Espero que les guste.

**Fanfic inspirado en la frase : "Apunta a la Luna, y si fallas, al menos estarás entre las estrellas" que pertenece al libro Posdata Te amo, de Cecelia Ahern. Así que todos los méritos a esa hermosa oración son para ella.**

* * *

**Make a Heaven of Hell. **

Era el penúltimo día de Draco en Hogwarts. Sabía lo que pasaría; una vez dejado entrar a los mortífagos no habría vuelta atrás. Cuando hubiera matado a Dumbledore tendría sentenciado de qué lado estaría. Y sabía que el día que regresara, no sería para una reunión de ex – alumnos.

Draco sabía que el día de su regreso sería caótico. Y esta vez lo sentía cerca más cerca que nunca.

Éste sería sólo el inicio… ¿Qué haría cuando al regresar tuviera que matar a todos con los que guardó memorias? Olvidarlo todo, dirían algunos. Hacerse indiferente para poder ver sus ojos cuando el destello verde saliera de la varita.

Por eso esta vez se olvidaría de lo que estaba pasando alrededor. Y por el momento sólo importaban sus caireles rubios y su túnica ondeante por cada paso que daba.

Ahí estaba él, sentado sobre una roca, mirándola con los ojos vidriosos y queriéndose deshacer de todo lo demás.

Ella terminó con sus movimientos gráciles y se acercó inexpresivamente.

―Parece como si te hubiera atacado una nube de wrackspurt's.

Él la miró con gesto lánguido.

―Luna…-susurró- Ojalá puedas entenderme.

Sintió la necesidad de decirle que así era, que ella aceptaría todas sus decisiones. Pero sólo cerró sus párpados y asintió.

―Espero que puedas verme como lo haces ahora aún después de que la guerra lo consuma todo- dijo acariciándole el dorso- Y que puedas olvidar todo lo que haya hecho.- pronunció y de sus ojos salieron lágrimas- …que quieras seguir estando conmigo.

Siempre había sido así; Draco daba pocas señales de lo que hacía, pero a ella no le importaba. Porque cuando estaban juntos eran sólo ellos, Draco y Luna, Slytherin y Ravenclaw, el Infierno y el Paraíso, un hombre y una mujer. Cuando estaban juntos no existía Voldemort, no existía el bien y no existía el mal. No existían caminos separados, no habían ataduras, ni estaban de por medio las elecciones.

Por eso Luna aceptaba todo lo que Draco quería darle. Porque sus secretos estaban aparte. Draco era una persona, y sus secretos eran otra. Ella aceptaba que él no le diera explicaciones, se conformaba con que fuera sincero con sus sentimientos.

En especial, cuando decía "_Te quiero" _aún sobre todas las cosas.

O cuando llegaba a sus brazos con la marca ardiendo, diciéndole que quería acabar con todo y mojándole los hombros con su llanto.

Para su sorpresa, ella esbozó una sonrisa.

―¿Pero qué dices?- empezó- No estamos en guerra y no ha pasado nada. Todo está bien.

Draco también sonrió.

―Tienes razón. Todo está bien.

―Entonces dame la mano- le dijo extendiendo su extremidad- y baila conmigo.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo. Se levantó y dejó que Luna lo llevara hasta las estrellas.

Alzó el brazo cuando Luna dio la primera vuelta, la segunda, la tercera. A ella le gustaba girar mientras bailaba.

Y después llegó a su pecho, como siempre lo hacía después de tantos giros.

Y lo miraba a los ojos, como siempre lo hacía después de llegar a su pecho.

Y lo besaba, como siempre lo hacía después de ver a través de sus ojos.

Cuando sus labios se unían, Draco se sentía culpable. Pero también sentía que después de todo, los secretos tenían algo de bueno. Porque por ahora él tenía tres secretos, el primero era que el día siguiente dejaría entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts. El segundo, que estaba totalmente enamorado de Luna Lovegood. Y el tercero, que le gustaba bailar. Aunque los dos últimos ella ya los sabía.

―No te preocupes- susurró ella- Nos volveremos a ver.

Le dio un suave beso y él la abrazó intentando quedarse con cada rastro de ella. Con pruebas que le recordaran que ella siempre sería suya.

Cuando huían, Snape lo reñía por mirar hacia atrás, porque tenían que escapar y dejar su pasado dentro las paredes del castillo.

Pero lo único que pensaba Draco en medio de ese caos era "_Perdóname_"

Y a pesar de todo, se cumplió lo que Luna había profesado…. Pero no exactamente como lo habían planeado.

Claro, Luna nunca imaginó que sería retenida en el sótano de la mansión Malfoy.

Pero Draco, criminal y autodestructivo, se encargó de que a él le doliera mucho más que a ella.

Y vaya que se encargó.

* * *

**Después **de todo, no es tan malo, ¿Cierto?

Sugerencias y avadas son bien recibidos. También se aceptan tomatazos, críticas constructivas, destructivas, etc.


End file.
